This invention relates to an automatic numbering unit adapted for operation successively by a series of moving packages, a series of numbers or the like symbols being printed on the packages by the numbering unit.
These kinds of automatic numbering printers are already known. For instance, such printers are described in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. Sho-50-7926; Sho-50-2927 and Sho-50-2928, respectively.
It has been experienced, however, that in these conventional numbering printers, the print-starting position relative to the passing package can not practically be adjusted.